An XMan at Hogwarts
by crysofinx
Summary: Jubille gets accepted to Hogwarts. See what happends. Harry Potter/X-Men croosover
1. 1

I had to repost this whole story because I couldn't upload anymore. Same story, though. Please don't sue me. I don't have any money whatsoever. I don't own anything and if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
*self thoughts*  
  
Jubilation Lee had been working as a waitress in Seattle, Washington ever since she left L.A. the job was lousy but she didn't mind. She was away from the X-Men and everybody she knew. She was going under the name Jade Lee, and that's what everybody went by. She had an apartment a few blocks away from her work were she kept all of her belongings; and a dojo in the opposite direction of the bar. She had been attending the dojo since she came to Seattle and her favorite weapons were the sai, though she was also well trained in the long/short swords, bo staffs and shiraken. She was even starting on the whip. Jade, while not working at the bar or practicing at the dojo; worked on her powers. In private, where no prying eyes could see; but she had worked up her Stealth shields to maximum 24/7 so nobody could find her and her telepathy was close to par with the White Queen. She could control her paffs to the extent that she could form them into anything she can think up; from swords to claws extending from her fingers (think Lady Deathstrike). She even learned how to fly: by super heating the molecules around her. The heat did not hurt her, but it did set fire to things close by. She had also learned to channel the energy of stored-up paffs into her muscles, giving her super strength, speed and durability. Her only friend that knew she was a mutant was Keyla, an African-American who, according to her, went to a school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jade doesn't believe it, but she does admit it sounds cool.  
  
On this particular day Jade (I'm going to use this name for possibly the rest of the story) had just finished her job and was headed home to change before she went to the dojo for practice, just like any other day.  
  
*What's in the mail today. Bills, bills nothing but bills. I would think the X-men would have found me by now and sent me a letter. Or maybe they would have come and drag me back to the mansion. Hah.*  
  
The last letter was one she would never believe or expect.  
  
Ms. Jae la Lee  
  
B5 Blossom Pr.  
  
98406 Seattle, Washington  
  
Jade didn't expect the letter because upon from opening and reading it, she found out that it was from Hogwarts, telling her that; though she is a bit old; she has been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she thought it was a joke, but after reading it a second time and determining that it was not from Keyla, she wondered why she had received it at all. From what Keyla had told her about it, they start accepting you at age eleven, and Jade was seventeen years old. Not making that much sense, she went to go ask Keyla.  
  
"Keyla, can you come here and look at this?"  
  
"Sure. What is it." said Keyla.  
  
"This." Said Jade, handing the letter to Keyla. Keyla read it over once, mouth dropping in the meantime.  
  
"You were accepted to Hogwarts? A) Congrats. B) How? .And C) Why after all this time? They usually send out acceptance letters around your eleventh birthday."  
  
"A) Thanks. B) Not a Clue. And C) Don't know. I didn't even believe in Hogwarts until I got the letter. And what do they mean by awaiting my owl? Oh, something fell out."  
  
"Probably your list of things you have to buy. An owl is the same thing as a letter or telegram, whichever you prefer."  
  
"This doesn't look like a list of things to buy." said Jade.  
  
Keyla peered over Jades sholder and read the letter with her.  
  
Dear Ms. la Lee,  
  
Considering your age and that we at the Ministry of Magic could not find you for a very long time and that you have recently showed up, we would still like you to come to the school to learn. If you do wish to attend, please say so in you owl. If you do, we would like you to come early before school starts to make up some of the courses. We will send one of our students with all the details and to get you to help you with your things and what you need to get.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Aldus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"That explains some, but not much. Sure wasnice of him though to send the letter and that they stile want me, even if I don't know why." said Jade.  
  
"Wow. I didn't even know they allowed people in if they too old to be first years." said Keyla.  
  
"Hey." cried Jade.  
  
"What. That's what they call beginners. And you are too old, no offence."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"So. You gonna accept?"  
  
"Sure. It's another way to hide from the X-Men and it does seem interesting. Though, one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you send an owl?"  
  
Like it? It's my very first story and I remember reading that somebody started a story like this. Reviews would be very very nice of you to give Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

I don't own anything. But I do remember that I own Keyla, so you can't sue me for owning her (doesn't that sound nasty).  
  
*self thoughts* bold =yelling and or shouting  
  
A few weeks had gone by since Jade had sent the owl (with Keylas help, of course), and she went back to her daily activities. She hadn't heard for Hogwarts and had completely forgotten all about the school when on day at the bar a came it. Nothing remarkable about him: black hair, glasses, green eyes, medium build and average height. Nothing stood out. He was clothed in jeans and an orange and red stripped polo shirt. He seemed to be of about 16 years of age, but possibly older. He sat down at the bar and began looking at the drinks behind the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a grey haired man of about 60.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for a Jade la Lee. I was told she works here." asked the young man.  
  
"Yah. Hey Jade, ya gotta kid here who wants ta talk to ya."  
  
"Thanks Wilson." cried back Jade.  
  
Walking over to the boy who Wilson had just left, Jade looked him over, sizing him up. She didn't know who he was, but she hoped it wasn't a new recruit from the X-Men here to get her and bring her back. That's the last thing she wanted but the first thing that popped into her head."  
  
"You want to talk to me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. My name is Harry Potter. I'm from Hogwarts. I'm here to help you get your things organized." He replied promptly. He hadn't expected her to be Jade la Lee. He was thinking that she was a blond French girl, like some of the other waitresses appeared to be. He was wrong. She seemed to be thinking for a moment, as if she didn't know anything he was talking about. Then she apparently remembered.  
  
"Oh. Yah. Sorry, I didn't know you were coming today."  
  
Jade was relieved. She now remembered that Hogwarts was going to send someone to help her with her things.  
  
"You should have gotten an owl ahead of time. I went to your apartment but you didn't answer and your friend said this was were you worked. She said she would call ahead to tell you"  
  
"She didn't call me and I didn't get an owl." Jade stated flatly.  
  
Just then, Wilson stuck his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Jade. Your friend Keyla called and said you got a message that someone was coming to see you about a school. Then she called again to say that a Mr. Potter from the school was here to see you and that she was sending him down to talk to you."  
  
Wilson went back in the kitchen. Jade looked miffed.  
  
"Let me rephrase that. I got both messages but my friend got them and called here and no one checked the answering machine."  
  
"Anyway, I have the information about the school for you." Harry said.  
  
"'Kay." She then stuck her head in the kitchen. "Hey Wilson, can I get off early today?"  
  
"Sure. It's a slow day and Connie can handle it." came a voice from within the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks." Turning back to Harry, "'Kay, lets go."  
  
Harry and Jade made there way outside, neither of them making a word, just enjoying the silence and each others company. Jade broke the silence after a few minutes of walking.  
  
"So, where exactly is Hogwarts?" Jade had been wondering about it since she couldn't find anything about it on the internet.  
  
"Its a few hours drive north of London." Harry said simply.  
  
"It's near London? Did you just get off a plane? Its, what, an eleven hour flight? You must be exhausted."  
  
"Yes. It was a very tiring flight."  
  
"That's it then. Before we get into the whole Hogwarts magic stuff, you are taking a nap."  
  
"But I don't need one."  
  
"O.K. then, how about this. I won't discuss anything with you until you've had a nap."  
  
"Fine then. But I don't think I need one."  
  
"Trust me. Once you hit the pillow, you'll be off in dreamland."  
  
True to her word, once they got back to her apartment, Harry fell asleep on the couch right as he hit the pillow. Jade changed into her workout cloths and sent Keyla over to watch on him in case he wakes up and she's not there. 2 and a half hours later, Harry woke up feeling refreshed. Upon seeing that Jade was no longer in the apartment but that her friend Keyla was, he asked her were Jade had gone off to.  
  
"Oh, she went to the dojo."  
  
"What's a dojo?" Harry asked, having never heard that word before.  
  
"It's were a person goes to practice martial arts or with Asian-style weapons. I can take you there if you want."  
  
Harry agreed and they went off to the dojo. After 5 minutes of walking, they finally reached it and went inside. Jade was currently practicing with the sai, and was going against her trainer who had a long bo staff.  
  
"What is she fighting with?" Harry asked.  
  
"Those are called sai. I think they're from Japan, but I might be wrong. Her opponent is fighting with a long bo staff." replied Keyla.  
  
They watched Jade for a few moments on until she finally saw them and quickly ended the practice. She bowed to her instructor, grabbed her towel and gym bag, put her sai away and headed over to Harry and Keyla.  
  
"Hey guys. I see you woke up, Harry."  
  
"Yes, and Keyla told me you were down here so we came down to see you practice. I hope you don't mind." said Harry, sheepishly.  
  
"I don't mind. I actually like people watching. Then I can show off my stuff."  
  
Harry seemed to relax. Then he felt braver.  
  
"That was amazing."  
  
"Thanks. It's not the only thing I do though, just one of the best." said Jade.  
  
"You mean you fight with other weapons too?" Harry sounded genuinely impressed. He had never met anyone like Jade before, and it was nice to get away from the usual personalities at Hogwarts.  
  
"She also fights with long and short swords, long and short bo staffs, chain whips and shiraken." Keyla said for Jade.  
  
"Don't forget throwing knives or my ninja training or my gymnastics." added Jade.  
  
"Yah. That too." said Keyla.  
  
Harry had his mouth hanging open, stile trying to absorb the list of what she can do. Having heard about these things from Muggle friends, Harry only knew a small amount of information about these things.  
  
"You can close your mouth now, you know." said Jade.  
  
Shaken out of his stupor, Harry shook his head.  
  
"That's all amazing. I've never known anyone who can do those things and nobody at Hogwarts cares about these things."  
  
"Nobody?' asked Jade.  
  
"Nobody." said Harry.  
  
"Sad. Anyway, tell me about Hogwarts."  
  
And so he did. Keyla had to leave for work at 5:30 and Jade and Harry discussed the school and what she needed.  
  
Thank you to those that have sent me reviews, you're wonderful. Any type of review is accepted. You can send in chapter ideas too, but I might not use them till later on (at least not until after chapter 4 or 5, depending). Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3

Don't own anybody I don't own already (huh?) next chapter.  
  
The very next day, Jade started to pack her bags. She had Harry helping her out on what she needed to bring. Mainly she was asking him on the activities and if there would be a dance and if you could dress up for Halloween. When Harry told her that they 'sorta' wore uniforms, Jade freaked.  
  
"Uniforms? Why?"  
  
Jade did not like the fact that she couldn't were her own things that were comfortable and nice. When she asked about makeup, he told her that he didn't know if anybody wore makeup at all.  
  
"No makeup? You gotta be kidding me."  
  
Though, he wasn't sure if she could wear makeup or not, he thought it would be alright, so she packed it. Since she stile had lots of room in her luggage, she turned back to the question about uniforms.  
  
"Were am I gonna buy these uniforms anyways?"  
  
"We will go to Diagon Alley in London. They have everything we will need."  
  
Harry was getting frustrated. At first he thought Jade was a calm and cool person who didn't worry about things like clothes or makeup. Boy was he wrong. He had never heard any girl complain about clothes like Jade.  
  
"O.K. now for the toiletries." stated Jade.  
  
Harry immediately blushed, knowing what she meat by toiletries.  
  
"I'll just be in the living room."  
  
With that said Harry hurried to the living room.  
  
Jade was grateful that Harry had left. She wanted to pack some things that she was sure would never be allowed in the school but that she had to have anyways. She packed all of her weapons (this included, her sai, a long bo staff, a long sword, a chain whip, about 25 throwing knives and 10 packs of shiraken, with 10 thin shiraken to a pack) and her new fighting uniform. She new she wouldn't need it, but it was good to have in case of emergencies. It was a midnight-blue outfit wit dark blood red swirls. It was very hard to distinguish from blue and red, but it was possible. The back part was completely open, along with strips on the side of the leg and two holes: one above her breast and the other below. The lower holes was large than the other one and, when she was wearing it, it showed her navel. All over the uniform were white stars. The uniform also covered her forehead and neck. It was overall very flattering on her; all the curves in the right places. She quickly got all of her things together and headed out. Harry was watching the television with Keyla when Jade announced that she was all ready. Jade said goodbye to Keyla and that she will write her. Then they left for the airport to catch their plane. Once aboard the plane, Harry fell asleep and Jade put on her headphones rested.  
  
~11 hours later~  
  
"Taxi." shouted Harry. He had been trying to get a taxi for about ten minutes with no luck at all.  
  
"Hey Harry. There are people coming towards us." Jade said.  
  
Harry turned to the direction she was looking at. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were walking towards them with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Ron, Hermione." shouted Harry, running towards them.  
  
They hugged and Harry asked them what they were doing here.  
  
"Were here to pick the two of you up. My dad said that since you were coming by plane instead of magic, that I could pick you up. You know how he made us get those drivers license. I still don't see the point of it." said Ron.  
  
"Because he wanted you to be able to get around in the Muggle world without magic. I say it was a brilliant idea." Hermione countered.  
  
"Ahem" coughed Jade.  
  
"Oh, guys. This is Jade la Lee. Jade, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They are also from the school." Harry said. They all shook hands and then helped Harry and Jade carry her things over to their car (with Ron complaining on if she had brought bricks). From the airport, Ron drove them to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were staying. Getting rooms were easy since Harry had gotten them in advance for their stay. They then went out for the supplies that they needed.  
  
Jade was absolutely fascinated by Diagon Alley. After Harry said that she could explore all the stores when they had finished buying what they needed, then she could look at the shops. Jade only reluctantly agree.  
  
"But first we have to get money out of Gringgots." Harry said.  
  
"What's a Gringgots?" questioned Jade.  
  
"That's the main wizard bank. I was informed ahead of time that you already have money and other valuable items in it from you mother. "  
  
"My mother?"  
  
"Yes, apparently she was a witch that specialized in rare and valuable stones. She put different spells on different stones. She had the biggest collection of rare stones in the entire world. You would have to pay lots of money to buy one from her, if she ever sold them. I even heard she had an entire dress made of interconnecting gems."  
  
"Had? What do you mean she had?"  
  
"I mean that they are all yours now."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Including the dress?"  
  
"I don't know if that's true or not, but well find out soon enough." And with that, they both walked into Gringgots.  
  
Next chapters about going inside gringgots and buying the stuff and stuff. Reviews please. 


	4. 4

I don't own anything. Don't sue me.  
  
I changed this chapter because somebody (Tokyo Fox) had a better way of setting it up. Plus, it was starting to sound really corny with the stone wand. Just to let you now.  
  
First of, I would like to clear up some questions I received. 1) Jubes left the X-Men because she was tired of fighting all the time. 2) There will be other mutants at Hogwarts. I won't tell who until its time though. 3) I am planning a romance between Draco and Jade, I just need help in setting it up because Jade will be friends with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Please help with that. 4) As requested from Jade (a reviewer, not my character), Jade and Hermione will become good friends. I'm going to set it up so that Hermione will be tutoring Jade because she is so far behind and because Hermione is the best student. Any more requests will be wonderful, but I may need help in setting them up, so please add in ways they could be added. Thanks so much for all those who have reviewed. Keep it up. (  
  
.  
  
It only took a few moments to get all the information in order. The head goblin himself took them to the vault. It was one of those magic vaults, specially keyed to a Gringotts goblin or Jade's mother or her descendants. Jade opened the vault herself, if only to prove that she really was her mothers' daughter. Inside was the most amazing thing Jade had ever seen in her life. There were at the very least six open chests, each spaying jewelry, but mostly gems and stones. In the far corner were four mannequins, each made of precious gems. Each of the dresses were the color of a season. The dress of greens represented spring, yellows for summer, reds, oranges and browns for autumn and purples, blues and whites for winter. All of then had a black silk dress beneath them, as it was that some of the gems were not opaque, and a black robe for covering. Jade immediately knew that all of those gems had to be priceless. What she didn't know, though, was that every single gem contained numerous amounts of protection spells to protect the wearer. In the opposite corner lay mounds of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts.  
  
"Wow. I bet not even Frost has this much money." said Jade.  
  
"Frost? Who is he?" asked Harry.  
  
"She, not he. She was one of my teachers when I went to school. She also had her own business that made tons of money." explained Jade.  
  
"OK then. Grab some coins and we can go buy what you need."  
  
Jade, having grabbed some coins, left with Harry, though she was still wondering about the gems. Her curiosity was killing her by the time she finally asked what was on her mind.  
  
"Hey Harry? Are those gems magical?"  
  
"From what I've heard of them, yes. You're going to have a hard time figuring out what gems have what spells and then organizing them for the Ministry to know about. They've been itching to find out what the gems can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I forgot. The Ministry will want you to organize the gems. They probably want to take them away from you, too, but they would have to get your permission before they do that. Your mum did tell them that she had put spells on each of her gems, but she didn't say what spells she used. They'll also want to know if there are any protection spells on the dresses, too."  
  
"I will need lots of help for that."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will help. They know how to do that stuff. So, back on task, what do you need?"  
  
"Robes. Why do I need robes again?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just part of the outfit I guess. That shouldn't take long. What's after that?"  
  
It went on like this for a while. Jade complained about how the robes made her look sick, but she still got them. She had gotten everything she needed except her wand, and that was were they were headed.  
  
"So, how exactly do I choose a wand?" asked Jade.  
  
"You don't choose a wand. The wand chooses you. Very confusing, but it makes sense somehow." Harry opened the door to Olivanders wand shop and they both entered. Mr. Olivander was at the counter reading a book when he looked up and saw Jade and Harry.  
  
"Ah, Ms. la Lee. I hate to say this, but you are late."  
  
"Late? Late for what?" asked Jade.  
  
"For getting your wand of course. About 6 years late, if I'm correct."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"It's all right." Turning to look at the wand cases on the shelves and reaching up to one. "I believe this is the exact one. Black ebony with a unicorn's hair. Very fine and sturdy." he said, handing it to her.  
  
Jade took it in her hands and felt a warm tingling run through her.  
  
"Well? Give it a wave." said Mr. Olivander.  
  
Jade gave it a wave and Multicolored butterflies came out and danced in midair before disappearing.  
  
"Splendid. Simply splendid."  
  
After having paid Mr. Olivanders (with Harry's help at counting the money), they went outside and started to head towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"If I'm correct, that is everything you need." said Harry.  
  
Jade checked her paper and noticed one last thing.  
  
"Hey Harry? It says here that I could get a cat, owl or toad."  
  
"I knew I forgot something. Let's go back to the animal shop and look for a pet."  
  
They made their way to the animal shop and entered. Jade immediately went to the cats that she saw. The only one that really caught her eye was the calico kitten.  
  
"Hey Harry. Can I get this one?"  
  
"Sure. It's you money after all."  
  
She picked up the kitten and paid for it. Then they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to pack up to go to Hogwarts.  
  
Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Thanks. Sorry it took a while. 


	5. 5

Don't own anybody except the people that I do own, which are mine. *Thoughts*  
  
Jade had fun shopping with Harry. It may have been weird, but definitely fun. They were all packing to get ready to go when a letter arrived for Jade. She read it silently to herself.  
  
Dear Ms. la Lee,  
  
We have forgotten to inform you that you will be meeting up with some other students at the train station. They, like yourself, are mutants, know you yourself are a mutant, and will be expecting you. Also, Ms. Granger will be tutoring you to catch you up on your studies.  
  
Prof. Mc Gonagall.  
  
"Well? What does it say?" asked Ron impatiently.  
  
"Oh. Just that we will be meeting up with some students at the station and that Hermione will be tutoring me." She deliberately left out that they were mutants. Jade had not told Harry, Ron or Hermione that she was a mutant because, for her, this was a new life which she didn't want to ruin if she told them and they hated her. She had to make sure that they wouldn't freak out before she told them. She wondered how the Ministry knew she was a mutant.  
  
*I'll have to ask the Dumble-something dude. At least there are other mutants there and that I won't have to hide all the time. Wonder what they can do?*  
  
She thought about what their powers would be the rest of the time packing. When they were done, they headed downstairs to leave. Halfway down the stairs, Jade paused, having heard her name.  
  
"Ms. la Lee? Yes, she's here. Why are you looking for her?" Jade identified the current speaker as the owner.  
  
"I, ah, have, um, something of, uh, her mothers that, ah, needs to be given to, ah, her." said the voice. Jade did not recognize the owner of the voice, and did not like the sound of it. It reminded her of a mix between a snake's hiss and gargling. Not trusting what she had heard, she mind scanned this person. She was meat up with powerful mental shields, those of which were either put there by a telepath or those of a telepath. Breaking through the shields a bit, the only thoughts she encountered were 'Jade', 'Must find', 'Kill' and 'Get gems'. Jade turned back to Harry and the others who were behind her one the stairs.  
  
"Is there a back door we can go through?"  
  
"Nope, only the front door. Why?" said Ron.  
  
"Never mind." With that, Jade walked down and towards the door, though she was making herself, Ron, Harry and Hermione invisible with her telepathy. Once outside, they called for a cab to take them to the train Station. At the station, Harry and the gang showed her how to get on to the platform 9 ¾. Though not initially startled when they passed through the wall, she acted like it. On the other side waited a red and black train and, not far from it, a group to teenagers, all of them in their mid-teens. Jade did a quick mind scan of the group and found that she recognized one but couldn't read the mind of another. The one she recognized was Marie-Ange Colbert, a.k.a Tarot. Jade did not know Marie-Ange was a witch, and would have never suspected it. The one that she couldn't read the mind of was a boy of about 16 years of age, 6'2, brown hair and wearing baggy yet expensive clothes, going with a loose black shirt, black slacks and a black trench coat. He had long brown hair with, from what Jade could see, emerald-green eyes. He was the one that noticed her first, and walked over to her, followed by the others a few seconds latter.  
  
"Hello. You must be Jade la Lee. My name is Robert Whyntier, but everybody calls me Forest." He said, shaking her hand. Jade noticed he did not have an English accent, and suspected that he was from somewhere in southern California.  
  
"Forest? Interesting name." know  
  
"Thank you. These are my friends Christy Lauston, Monique Truelang, John Fythsrow, Zach Enstle, Carrie LeCurea, Emily Fowl, Luke Fowl, Ryan Smith and "  
  
"Marie-Ange Colbert. I know. Of her." Jade said. She looked at Marie and nodded to her, with Marie doing the same.  
  
Forest paused for a while, getting a greenish glaze over his eyes in the meantime. Then the greenish glaze was gone and he continued.  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Ahem." coughed Ron.  
  
"Oh. These are my friends Ron Weasly, Hermione granger and Harry Potter."  
  
"We know. Of them at least. Anyways, we better get going, the train will be leaving in 9 minutes." With that said by Forest, they headed towards the train, put their luggage away and boarded the train.  
  
"Unfortunately, Jade will have to come with us, for the remainder to the trip. We have to, uh, fill her in on some information that you guys don't have. Sorry." Forest moved Jade in the opposite direction that Harry and the gang were going. When Jade and forest got to the compartment, the others were already there.  
  
"O.K. Now for the more 'in depth' introduction." Forest said, turning to Jade "Why don't you start since you are new. You know and powers. Also a demonstration, if possible. And a codename if you have one."  
  
"O.K. as you know, my name is Jade la Lee. I can create and control 'paffs', at least that's what I call them. I think the proper word is that I'm pyrotechnic, or something along that line." As she was saying this, she was forming paffs around her hand into different shapes. "I can also shape them into whatever I want. I have stealth shield and telepathy. I did have a codename, but it doesn't seem to fit me anymore. I'll have to think one up."  
  
"You know my name and my codename. My powers are precognition, transmutation from wood to metal and vice versa, and plant related abilities that include metamorphosis, immunity to poison, creating plants and becoming one. Monique?" said Forest.  
  
"My name is Monique Truelang. My codename is Marianas, like in the Marianas Trench. I control water." She said this as she made a bubble of water out of nowhere and made it burst over a blond boys head. She was wearing a blue miniskirt with a blue tank top, both of which brought out her baby-blue eyes. She had brown hair and a tan completion from being in too much sun.  
  
"Hey." He yelled at her. Turning back to jade, "My name is John Fythsrow a.k.a Blur. I can make things become intangible, but they blur when they do. It doesn't mater if I'm touching it either." He was wearing baggy jeans and a black muscle shirt that clearly defined his muscles.  
  
"My name is Christy Lauston. Codename is Sydewinder, spelled with a Y, not an I. I turn into a giant snake." said a blond-haired girl that looked, and dressed, like a cheerleader. In an instant, she made her skin become emerald green scales.  
  
"Hi. I'm Emily Fowl, nickname Strobe. I can create bright flashes of light and change the color on my eyes, depending on my mood." She had on a black shirt that with the word 'Atticus' on it in white letters. Her jean skirt just reached above her knees. Her hair was platinum blond while her eyes were now a blue color.  
  
"Luke Fowl. I go by Ring. Can create blue energy rings and can fire them at things." He was going for a 'relaxed' look that fit perfectly with his image. Messed up platinum blond hair with loose fitting jeans and green shirt.  
  
Strobe and Ring looked very much alike, and Jade suspected that they were twins.  
  
"Zach Enstle, codename Flame. Pyrokinesis and immunity to fire. Also a fire breather." He had strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes and a red polo shirt with jeans. He was holding Ring's hand, and though that kind of signified that they were together, Jade would still check in on it, probably with Forest, as that he seemed to be the leader of the group.  
  
"Carrie LeCurea. I go by Remix. I can replay any sound I've heard, though people usually want me to replay music. I can also do sonic blasts out of my hands and have super hearing." She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a jean jacket and a jean skirt. Her black hair was draped over her shoulder and her brown eyes appeared to have a white spot in them.  
  
Jade turned to the last person, besides Tarot, and waited a moment.  
  
"Guess." He said, with a wary look on his face. He was wearing black jeans, a navy blue shirt and a black jacket. His black hair was dotted with blond- colored stripes.  
  
Jade just raised her eyebrow and scanned his mind.  
  
"You name is Ryan Smith. Your codename is Vortex. You can create ribbons of special-shearing energy to slice things apart or join the ribbons together and make a vortex-like portal. Very interesting."  
  
Vortex just raised his eyebrow, as did the others.  
  
"You guys must be forgetting that I did say I'm a telepath. It was easy reading your mind, though you do need to clean it out."  
  
"And you already know me." said Tarot.  
  
"Actually, I know of you and that you can make three-dimensional images from 2-d images."  
  
"I also hade psychometric precognition."  
  
"That's something that I didn't know."  
  
"Now you do."  
  
"I hate to break up the chat, but we better change since were almost to Hogmead." said Remix.  
  
"'Kay." said Jade.  
  
After they were in their uniforms, the train arrived at Hogsmead. They disembarked and started to head for the school.  
  
Sorry it took me so long. I will be referring everybody that I own by their codenames, as it will be what everybody else calls them. Reviews. Thanks 


	6. 6

I don't own anybody but those that I own.  
  
I forgot to post that I redid chapter 4, so you're going to have to read it again. Thank You.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Whyntier. You have finally made it. I presume this is Ms. la Lee?" said Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, Prof., this if Ms. la Lee. Jade la Lee, I would like you to meet Professor McGonagall. She's the head of the Gryffindor House. "said Forest.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately, Prof. Dumbledore wishes to see all of you about something. You must not keep him waiting. He said it was urgent. Were is Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger? "  
  
"Harry and Ron went to the candy shop and Hermione went with them to keep them out of trouble." said Ring.  
  
"Oh. I needed to speak with Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy about Ms. la Lees tutoring schedule." said Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"They'll in a few minutes, Prof. Malfoy's here?" said Marianas (Monique).  
  
"Yes. He agreed to be one of Ms. la Lees tutors. Now you must go see Prof. Dumbledore. I will get Mr. Potter and the others." said McGonagall, and then she left.  
  
"What does Dumbledore want to talk to use about. Forest?" said Remix.  
  
But Forest was in deep thought at the time, and did not answer her question.  
  
As the arrived at the entrance to Dumbledores' office, Forest said "Taffy", and the door opened. Sitting inside the office was Prof. Dumbledore and Master Hinters, the groups' physical and martial arts trainer.  
  
"Ah. Yes. Please, sit down. We have much to discuss. I trust that the trip went well." Turning to Jade. "Ms. la Lee, I am glad you are finally here; though the pleasantries must be saved until later, as we have much to discuss on a matter that concerns you all."  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony? But why?" said Tarot, seemingly out of the blue.  
  
"You must not get ahead of me Ms. Colbert, but yes it has to do with the Sorting Ceremony." said Dumbledore.  
  
Jade had no idea of were talking about, so she mind scanned the whole room, and immediately understood, but said nothing.  
  
Dumbledore seemed hesitant, but knew that he must tell them.  
  
"The Ministry feels that it is time for mutant wizard and witches to come out, so to speak. You will all be in the Sorting Ceremony, but you will be sorted after the first years. I will not tell everyone what powers you have; that is what you will have to do, if you want to. I have no choice in this matter. It is final."  
  
There was a minute of silence before anybody spoke. Vortex finally broke the silence.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"The Ministry feels that, since more mutants are entering the schools around the globe, the children have the right to know if their classmate is a mutant or not. They also want to incorporate mutants into the schools so the children will get use to them. They are not making you tell what you powers are to the students, but you will have to tell the ministry that you are mutants."  
  
"Same thing as the Mutant Registration Act that Senator Kelly in the United States tried to pass some time ago. Making mutants register so the government can keep an eye on you." said Jade.  
  
"The Ministry will not be keeping tabs on you. It is the same thing Animagis have to do, though some don't register."  
  
"So they don't care if we use our powers." asked Flame.  
  
"They said that you can use your powers whenever you want, but they hope you won't hurt anybody while using them."  
  
"Doesn't sound all that bad." said Blur.  
  
"When would we have to register?" asked Strobe.  
  
"Before school starts."  
  
"Can we think about it?" asked Ring.  
  
"Of course you can. You can give me your answer a week before school starts."  
  
"What are the consequences for not wanting to register or not registering?" asked Jade.  
  
"The same if you were an Animagis and didn't register. A small fee for not registering and being registered."  
  
"And we have to say what powers we have?" asked Forest.  
  
"I believe that you just have to register that you are a mutant, but that you don't have to specify on what power or powers you all have. They didn't specify. I don't want your answer now, so you can think them over for a while."  
  
There was silence for a few moments in which nobody left.  
  
"There's obviously more." said Tarot.  
  
"It has to do with the fighting classes all of you take. The Ministry would like it if non-mutant wizards and witches were allowed to participate, in case they don't have their wands and they have another way to defend themselves. Master Hinters has agreed to this, though he would like it if you could help him with the training. Master Hinters."  
  
"Right. If it's O.K. with all of you, I want you guys to take over certain classes and train the kids in the area you are best at. Forest, I want you to take over the shiraken class, since you use those the most. Vortex, you get the whip class. Flame, you take over the judo class. Marianas, you get the bo staff class. Sydewinder, I want you to take over the knife class. Ring, you get the tae kwon do class. Blur, you can take the sword class. Tarot, you get the ju jitsu class. Remix, you take over the spear and javelin class." Turning to Jade "Ms. la Lee, have you ever taken and martial art or weapons class before?"  
  
"Yes and I can tech the sai." said Jade.  
  
"How.?" started to ask Hinters, but Jade beat him to it. "Telepathy." and that was all she said.  
  
"Oh. O.K. then. I want all of you to work together and also teach them to defend themselves against theses weapons."  
  
"Does this mean were now teachers?" asked Marianas.  
  
"Think of it as teaching assistance, even though you will do the majority of the teaching. Dumbledore?"  
  
"Thank you Master Hinters. That is all for now." They all got up to leave (except Dumbledore, of course) when Dumbledore called out to Jade. "Ms. la Lee, may I speak with you a few moments."  
  
Jade returned to her chair as the others left.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't understand any of what we were talking about. Did Mr. Whyntier explain everything to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then allow me to explain."  
  
"There's no need. I know what you were talking about now."  
  
"How."  
  
"As I said to Mr. Hinters, telepathy."  
  
"Ahhh, what exactly is telepathy. I don't know much of mutant powers."  
  
"It's the ability to read minds, rewrite them, control people, etc. it's not my only power, just my latest."  
  
"Ah. That explains much. I hope you are comfortable here. I would also like you to understand that if you need any help, the staff and I are here. I also have this letter for you from the Ministry." Dumbledore handed her a letter.  
  
Dear Ms. la Lee,  
  
This is to inform you that we are requesting that you research your mothers' gems and inform us of what spells were put on them.  
  
Mr. Crouch  
  
"Friendly dude isn't he."  
  
"I would like you to know that Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Flitwhick will be assisting you in 'de-spelling' the gems, but only when you are ready to begin the procedure will they help."  
  
"That's what Harry said."  
  
"Good. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfow will be meeting you in the library tomorrow after breakfast to begin your 'catching up', so to speak."  
  
"'K."  
  
"Then I will be seeing you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night."  
  
"Good night." said Jade, who then went off to bed.  
  
I don't know anything about the weapons in this chapter. Reviews Please. 


End file.
